Gladiator
Gladiator was one of several featherweights of Team BlazerBotics. It was a box shaped robot that had a small lifter on the front with a speed limit of 4mph. It competed in the featherweight battles of Extreme 2, reaching the final, but losing there. It returned for Series 7, largely unchanged, as G2, although on the show it was referred to by mistake as Cheese 2. This time, it didn't make the final after its batteries were knocked out. Since Robot Wars, it has been rebuilt as G3 with a much more powerful flipper. Team BlazerBotics also entered Chroma, Hades and Flybot in Extreme 2, and Alpha in Series 7. Robot History Extreme 2 In its heat, Gladiator began by activating the pit, and attacking Micro-Mute. Its teammate Flybot managed to get itself and Kitty in the pit, before Cutlet shoved in Dragon. Gladiator then came and shoved in Team Lambsy's machine. Micro-Mute then drove in, and Gladiator allowed Refbot to push it in too, the House Robot also falling into the pit, which would prove to damage Dragon quite badly. In the final, Gladiator activated the pit straight away once more. It returned to the action and attacked Katnip, before Argh! attacked its exposed wheel and Micro-Mute drove under it. after ebing let go by Micro-Mute, Gladiator resumed its battle with Katnip. That battle then merged with Cutlet and Argh!'s, before they separated and Micro-Mute knocked off a wheel from Katnip. Gladiator continued to push it around, but Argh! and Micro-Mute then attacked Team BlazerBotics' machine, the latter sending it across the arena. Gladiator then clashed with Bernard for the first time, before clashing with Cutlet. Argh!, having immobilised Bernard and Cutlet, then went for Gladiator, continously attacked it, eventually immobilising it and knocking its wheel off. Cease was called without Gladiator, Cutlet or Bernard counted out but the judges unanimously voted for Argh! Series 7 Gladiator returned as G2 for Series 7. It began by being flipped by both Rip and Prince of Awe. G2 then tried to flip Mini Maul and Rip tried to flip it, both attemps unsucessful. Rip, Kitty and Prince of Awe all attacked the previous finalist, Rip suceeding in throwing it over, and fliped it again as it tried to self-right. This time, it self-righted and attacked Kitty. It then attacked Rip, who was then picked up by Mr Psycho. Kitty and Prince of Awe then attacked G2, Team Cold Fusion's robot knocking out its batteries. This was an act of vengeance from Extreme 2, where G2's teammate Flybot had pitted Kitty. Immobilised, G2 was placed on the floor flipper with Cygnus, and the flipper threw G2 out of the arena and Cygnus into the pit. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Recored *Series 1-6: Did not enter *Series 7: Failed to qualify with Merlin Category:Featherweights Category:Robots that debuted in Extreme 2 Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins